


Magical (Disneyland Cast Member AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [59]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe is a Disney cast member playing Naveen and dating you. Whenever you see him, you always feel butterflies in your stomach. You don’t know if it’s him or the Disney magic. It, overall, feels magical.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 1





	Magical (Disneyland Cast Member AU)

You walked around Disneyland park for some time waiting for Poe to get off of work. You had eaten lunch at the Carnation Cafe then proceeded to treat yourself to some dessert via dole whip at the Tiki Room. You sat down in Adventureland, across from the Jungle Cruise, and people watched. You didn’t mind being alone for a little bit at Disneyland. There was no one to rush you. So you just enjoyed the sights and sounds of this magical land before you.

Once you were finished, you made you way towards Frontierland so you could board the Mark Twain boat. There, you saw that Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen were boarding the boat. You smiled to yourself as you got into the short line to emerge the boat.

Once you did so, you followed the small crowd to meet the Disney characters. For the most part, it was children wanting to meet these famous characters…with a few adults and teenagers here and there.

“Wow, that Prince Naveen is a handsome one, isn’t he?” a middle-aged woman asked loudly, not really addressing to anyone.

You turned and nodded, “He’s very handsome, indeed.” You turned back to the prince and just watched as he interacted with Tiana as well as the guests that came up to him. You loved how he would crouch down to be at eye level with every child he spoke with. 

He was in mid-conversation with a little girl who looked to be about 6 or 7 years old donning a Belle dress. He nodded and looked up. He caught your eye and his smile grew. You smiled back and he gave you a wink. You couldn’t help but chuckle.

Eventually, it was your turn for your meeting with the lovely couple. You smiled and hugged Tiana saying that it was very nice to meet her. Then you turned to Prince Naveen and hugged him. He squeezed you tight in his arms and whispered, “Hi, baby,” only loud enough for you to hear. 

“So, girl, you all by your lonesome today? Or do you have a prince charming waiting around for ya?” Tiana asked.

You laughed a little bit, “Oh, my prince is definitely here. He’s just doing his own thing right now.”

Tiana continued to speak with you and as you responded and nodded and hung onto every word she said, you felt a pinch on your butt. You immediately turned to the handsome prince, whom had a smug look on his face. 

“Why, is Naveen messing with ya, sweetheart?”

You glanced at Naveen, “Yes, it seems that he is.”

“I don’t mean anything, beautiful.” ~~Poe~~ Naveen said. 

“Well enough with him, shall we take a picture?” The three of you posed. Tiana holding your hand and on the other side, your arm was hooked around Naveen’s. After a couple of shots, you hugged Tiana and then Naveen who then whispered in your ear, “See you later. I love you.”

You nodded and then blew him a kiss, which he caught. Tiana then lightly slapped him on the arm and called him out for being such a flirt.

You proceeded your little solo adventure throughout the Happiest Place on Earth.

* * *

Throughout your day, you texted Poe your whereabouts and your doings. But it wasn’t like he would be able to read them. Disney Cast Members aren’t allowed to have their phones on them when they work. 

You were walking down Main Street towards when someone picked you up and spun you around.

“Poe!”

Poe set you down and you turned to give him a proper hug, “Hi, sweetheart. Thank you for seeing me earlier. It was the highlight of today.”

“Rough day?”

Poe sighed, “Like you wouldn’t believe!”

You pouted and pecked his lips, “Well, do you wanna stay or go home?”

“I’m okay with staying a little bit here. The Happiest Place on Earth with the person who makes me the Happiest Man on Earth? Sounds magical.”

You rolled your eyes and ruffled his hair, “You cheesy dork.”


End file.
